


A Helping Hand

by MaskedMildew



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: BRO IF YOU DONT THINK ALDER CARES ABOUT N !!!, Fluff, Gen, also alder is the best champion goodbye, you got another thing coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedMildew/pseuds/MaskedMildew
Summary: N really wasn't injured too badly, he'd experienced far worse in the past.But... having someone looking out for him did feel pretty nice.(Just something short and sweet)
Kudos: 27





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I haven't written anything Pokemon related in a long time and I just want y'all to know I am so excited... to be writing Alder again. Especially Alder being a sweetheart.  
> And, of course, people being nice to N is always a bonus. He deserves it.

N preferred the forests, this wasn't new information for anyone that knew him more than an hour. He was more inclined to the peace and familiarity of untouched nature than the noise and judging eyes of the city. Especially when there was a small chance that the _eyes_ watched him so closely because they thought him untrustworthy. 

Unova seemed to be expanding more and more every year. New neighbourhoods, more houses and factories; if it weren't for how commonplace Pokémon training was, N wondered if people would just build right over all the trees and grass and ponds that Pokémon called home. 

He couldn't start thinking like that, though. 

He'd focus on the tranquility here, instead. Watching patrat scamper and flying-type Pokémon circling overhead... N was certain he'd seen a group of Roggenrolla back the way he came, too. 

A smile came to his face, eyes watching the sunlight filter gently through tree leaves.

" ** _WAGH--!_** " 

That didn't last long. N was sent sailing forward off of his rocky perch to the grass below, back sore from a sudden impact. 

He turned with wide eyes, breathing heavily at the surprise, only to see a rambunctious little Roggenrolla where he'd been just a second before. Seeing as it didn't intend to attack any further, N sighed with relief and collected himself. He sat with his knees pulled up and his arms wrapped around them facing the small Rock-type. 

"I'm sorry, was I in your spot?" Another essential part of nature was that it could be quite competitive. 

Before any response could be given, N's ears perked at another noise nearby. _That was odd, this didn't sound like any Pokémon **he** was familiar with..._

His head lifted and turned and looked all around for the source, only to see a tuft of red-orange hanging from a tree. Attached to this _tuft_ was former-Champion Alder, yawning and stretching on one of the sturdier branches.

Had he really been sleeping up there!? 

"Alder?" N's head raised and he sat up to get his attention, "What are you doing here?" 

It took some time for the older man to reply, as he was busy pulling himself up into a sitting position and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. After, he locked eyes with N and blinked to collect himself, before a warm smile fitting his image spread across his face. "Lovely seeing you here, N!" Without an ounce of hesitation he lept from the branch and landed squarely on his sandals. How has he not hurt himself doing that, yet? 

"As far as _I'm_ concerned," He strolled closer, giving the Roggenrolla a nod in greeting that it wholly ignored, "This forest is for everyone to enjoy. You'd know better than anyone just how peaceful this place is, why not get some rest?" 

N was now pushing himself to his feet, grunting in pain at the way his back ached when he straightened-out. He tried rubbing the soreness from the spot, only to agitate it further and decide against doing anything. Alder's face dropped and concern immediately set-in. "W-well, I guess you're right... Before you say anything, you don't have to worry about me. I must've made this little one feel territorial." 

Alder's brow furrowed together and he stepped into N's personal space to look over his shoulder at his back, humming thoughtfully. N tensed. He knew Alder wasn't a bad guy, and he'd become even more mellow in recent years, but he just wasn't used to being in close-contact with people. He wouldn't say a word until spoken-to.

With a deep sigh, Alder stood back and looked at the offending Pokémon, hands on his hips. "So that must've been the noise that woke me up..." He placed his focus on N once more, "Did it tackle you? Can I check your back for you?" 

N was thrown through a loop with that question. It was hard to be uncomfortable around Alder, with how warm he was and his ability to make light of situations that needed it, so N _definitely_ wasn't uncomfortable. Surprised, maybe? And unsure.

"Ah..." His eyes darted to the grass. He was never good with eye contact (much as it used to be demanded of him) and it was proving to be more challenging now.

As was talking, he realised. 

So, instead of doing either of those things, he murmured a very quiet ' _okay_ ' and turned around.

Alder hiked-up the back of his shirt just enough to see the large, Roggenrolla-shaped bruise already starting to form on the young man's back. Across the bump of his spine and where a kidney would be. Oh yeah, that was going to hurt for a while. 

The former Champion _tsked_ sympathetically, letting the fabric fall once more. "You should rest for a while, N, this looks like it really hurts." He allowed N to turn around again before he continued speaking. "If it hurts to walk, I could call one of my Pokémon to help you get somewhere else." 

"Oh. That won't be necessary, I can leave just fine, but..." He still wasn't looking at the other man directly, so he forced himself to focus his eyes somewhere on his face, "Thank you for wanting to help, Alder." 

"Alright, then. I won't force you. But promise me you'll take a break soon, eh?" 

When he did finally look back into Alder's eyes, he saw genuine worry. Warmth. Softness. It was no wonder that his grandson grew up to be so skilled with someone like this watching out for him. 

N couldn't keep the eye contact up for long, but he managed a smile when he looked away. Bad as he was with communicating with other humans, it felt nice to know that someone cared.

"I can make that promise." 


End file.
